Waiting
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: As Captain Swan one-shot, in a style of the Friends episode where Rachael is overdue. (NONE of the Friends character are in this story..I am just giving you the style of it. Additional Pairings/characters; Snowing, Outlaw Queen, Ruby and Henry


Summary: Emma is overdue. She is getting very tired of being pregnant and is willing to try anything to deuce labor. The family and friends are having a small raffle on the birth date. In the style of the episode of Friends, when Rachael is pregnant. Killian and Robin are trying to set their winnings on the same date, just different times.

This is a one-shot but in the same AU as my story, the hand.

Additional Characters: Snowing, Outlaw Queen, Ruby, and Henry.

At Granny's diner. Emma Swan-Jones is sitting in a booth, her hands are rubbing against her very pregnant belly. Her good friend, Ruby is sitting across from her. "You okay?"

"I am getting very sick and tired of being pregnant. I want this baby out of me." Emma said.

"There are some things you can do." Ruby said.

"Like what?" Emma said.

"Hi, Sweetie. How are you feeling?" Mary M asked.

"I forgot what is was like to be pregnant! I want this kiddo out of me now." Emma said.

"How over-due are you?" Mary M asked.

"A week and half. Dr. Whale said if I don't deliver this baby by the weekend. He is going to give me a shot to be deuce labor. Ruby told me that there is something things to help speed up the process." Emma said.

"Like what?" Mary asked.

"walking.." Emma snorted, "eating spicy foods and have sex." Ruby said that last one, and Emma's eyebrow shot up, and glanced over her husband who is talking with her dad, and Robin.

"Sex? Really? How come?" Emma asked.

"It is supposed to relax the muscles and something else.." Ruby to Emma, who is trying to get up. "What is going on?"

"I want to make love to my husband.." Emma replied.

"Do you think he would?" Ruby said with a chuckle.

"Are you kidding? He wants to have sex all the time." Emma said, and Mary M look a bit embarrassed.

At the guys table, Killain and Robin are trying to settle a raffle. Henry is just laughing, and David looks like he wants to get out of here. He sees his daughter waddling towards them, and goes up and help her. Just as soon as they go to the table, "What are you guys talking about?" Emma asked

"Your babe, M'Lady." Robin said. "Just a friendly wager on the date of the birth."

"Really?" Emma looks at her husband with a bit of angry eyes. "Can I go on this wager too? After all, I am going to do all the work."

"Love, really?" Killain gets up and looks at her in the eyes. "Do you really want to stress yourself out on meaningless activity?"

The door bell chimed, as Regina and Roland comes in. They go to the table. Robin picks up Roland and place him on his lap, and gives Regina a kiss. "What is everyone talking about?" Regina asked.

"The raffle on what date I am going to give birth." Emma said.

"Oh yes..I believe Killain and Robin has today, and tomorrow morning. Ruby has the rest of tomorrow. And your parents have this weekend." Regina said with a chuckle. "I have on Monday."

"Wait a minute, how much is this raffle up to? And who is in on it?"

"About $500, and almost the whole town besides Mr. Gold." Robin said.

"Ruby! Is that why you want me to have s-e-x with my husband today?" Emma asked, Killain begins to have a small smile on his face, but when he spells that word in his mind, he has a sly smile, and a bit of lust is in his eyes as he glanced over at his wife.

"Partly..."Ruby said, as she slowly moves in to the storage room.

"Anyways...Since it is your fault I am in this way, Jones. You will help me to get out of it. " Emma said as she looks into her husband's eyes. He smiles at her, and gets out of the booth and wraps his arms around her. The couple walks to the yellow bug, and drove to their apartment.

"I guess I am going to stay here." Henry said, Regina and Mary's cellphone chimes as they get a message from Emma.

E: Can one of you take care of Henry for a while?

R: I am at work for the afternoon.

M: Your father and I would love to have him.

E: Thanks Mom!

Mary said to her grandson, "Do you want to do something with your grandpa for a while?"

"Sure. Maybe we can play on the Sega for while. I have it with me." Henry said as he looks over at David.

"Sounds like fun. Let's go." The duo goes to the Charmings' house.

Meanwhile, Killain and Emma are kissing. He is getting nervous about what will happen in a matter of minutes.

"Love, are you sure want to do this?"

"I want you, my dear husband, as I am sure you want me." Emma said, as she press her lips against his.

Killain groans, and begins to tear his clothing and her clothing away from their bodies. He gently place her on the bed, and begin to suck, nip and lick her body. He puts one of his hands on top of her mount and begin to rub it, and the other hand gently rubs her breast and kisses the nipple. She turns to lay on her side with a pillow by her stomach. As Killain moves behind her, he places his cock to the center of her passion, and slowly enters her, and begins to rock in and out of her. While his hands are roaming her front of her body, she moves her head towards him, and gives him a kiss. They have a massive and earth-shaking orgasm together. Emma fall asleep, and Killian wraps his arms around her body, and hold her. He kisses her head, and she mutter something in her sleep, as a smile creeps upon both of their faces.

A half hour later, Killain is woken up by a warm wet sensation on his body. He glanced down and sees water dripping down Emma's inner thighs. "love...Love.."

"Hmm."

"You need to get up...I think your water broke," Killain said.

"Hmm.. I don't want to get up. I am dreaming of you and me having making love with me being with child." Emma said, as she turns to face him, and place her nose underneath his chin and rub against it. She puts one of her hands, on his body and rub down his body, and she feels something wet. "Are you injured? Did I hurt you?"

"love, your water broke."

"My what?" Emma woke and look in his eyes.

"Your water..you are in labor." Kilain smiled.

"Help me get up and dress?" Emma said.

"as you wish, love." Killain said as he gets her up, dressed and waddle towards the yellow bug. As Killain is driving the bug, Emma is getting some labor pains, and called her parents.

"Mom?"

"Yes Emma?"

"Can you meet us at the hospital? I am in labor." Emma said simply.

"Really? That was fast." Mary said.

"You know Killian..." Emma said, as a painful look came across her face. "Tell Robin that maybe he will owe us some money..."

Later that evening, their children were born. Yes they had twins. Liam David and Margaret Hope Jones meet the family.

In Emma's room. Killain is giving his wife a kiss, and they are very happy. Robin and Regina along with Roland and Henry are in the room.

"I guess, I won the bet." Killain said.

"We both did. Remember?" Robin said.

"So we both got half of the wins..."Killain said.

"babe, it is my money..." Emma said. "I did all the work."

"as you wish, love." Killain said, as he holds $250 in his hands, and gives his wife a kiss and the money.

The End


End file.
